When an operator of several cameras films an event, for example, to analyze a paper web, and finds an interesting object, by utilizing synchronization, he will be able to see the same area in the paper web as it passes other camera positions. This type of synchronization has long been a characteristic of the Applicant's operations. However, its use involves certain problems or deficiencies. Due to the high speed and stretching of the web, it is not possible for synchronization to be so accurate as to necessarily show the corresponding area in the web in the new position shown by the synchronization. If there is, for example, an interruption at the dry end of the machine and the operator of the monitoring system searches for the same area in the web at the wet end of the machine, the operator cannot be absolutely certain whether the object is located in the area of the video recording displayed as a result of synchronization, in which case the operator is likely to discontinue the search.